My Version of Catching Fire
by IloveHungerGames27
Summary: Katniss has to survive the arena again, only this time in a different way
1. Chapter 1

"Katniss, I tried!" Finnick Odair comforted me (or at least tried to).

"It's no use, Finnick! I was the one who should have led! I can't change the past." I looked down at a dead Peeta who's beautiful blue eyes stared up into space. I looked hatefully up to the forcefield that had knocked him out.

"BOOM!" the cannon roared. This was it. Peeta Mellark...love of my life...was dead. I was the one who promised myself to keep him alive, and I broke that promise.

I feel the need to do something. Scream something. Kill something. "PEETA!" I scream. My lungs feel like they are about to burst. I don't care if anyone finds me and kills me. I just want a miracle of some sort. A miracle!

Finnick rubs my back, "Katniss...I'm so sorry!" I just stare at the ground in silence. I'm not good at words, especially not now.

Finnick's comforting hand pulls away from my back as I keep staring at the ground. I hear him rustling around a bit, but I'm too scarred to look up. I'm scared that I might meet Peeta's helpless eyes and scream at me, "Katniss, why did you kill me!"

Tears stream out of my eyes, and plummet to the ground. As I wipe away the tears, I hear a familiar voice. It is the sweet voice I never imagined I would hear again. I look up.

"PEETA !" I scream. I wrap my arms around him and kiss him on the lips.

"Hey, Katniss. What did I miss?" I look at him and a tear streams down his face. But he was smiling. I realize it was my tear.

"Don't cry!" He wipes a tear from my face. Once again I feel the softness of his arms wrapping around me. "It's alright, Katniss. I'm here and nothing will happen to you."

"It's not me I'm worried about. Its you! I love you!" It felt cheesey, me saying that, but I didn't want anything more at this moment.

"I love you, too!" He replies in a soft whisper.

I rest my head on his chest.

I open my eyes and a familiar face smiles down at me. Finnick. What did he do to Peeta? Was he the one that saved him?

I focus up at Finnick. "What happened?"

"I couldn't bear to see you cry. I learned a little act in medical school. I had never used it before, and so I thought I would try." He gives me a strong, proud smile.

I don't know what else to do but hug him. As I am hugging him I can't help but whisper in his ear "Thank you, Finnick."

I lay my head back down on Peeta's chest.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of the anthem. There are five booms of the cannon. Peeta awakes to the sound of the cannons, too because he sits up and rubs my back.

It shows the five faces. Both of the tributes from district 2, Mags (an old lady who had a special bond with Finnick), one of the girls from district 5, and it shows the face of Peeta Mellark. Peeta?

I jump when I hear his soft voice behind me. "Did I really die?"

I feel a lump the size of a watch forming in my throat. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't bear the thought of life without you in district 12 or anywhere else?"

Peeta gives me a weak smile. "I can't either. But what about Gale? Don't you love him?"

Gale. The word echos through my head like a siren. "I-I don't know Peeta!" I splurt out at him.

He must have been offended. But he takes his hand in mine and rubs it. "There's no one I want more than you. But if you love Gale, I understand." He lets go of my hand and walks back to where Finnick is and lays down on the cold, hard ground.

I decide to sleep alone tonight. I'm too mad to even look at Peeta! I have no idea why, but I can't understand why he would even ask that question. He must think I'm the rudest person in the world now. Right now, all I can think about is how much I hate myself and...


	2. Chapter 2

Finnick shakes me awake. "KATNISS WAKE UP!"

I bolt in an upright position. What's going on? Then I feel stinging on my feet. I look down. It is still dark out, but I can make out the little figures scratching at my feet. It could only be one thing. Bugs. But these were not just bugs, they were a dangerous kind of bug. Much like tracker jackers, only they did not fly.

"PEETA! PEETA!" Me and Finnick try and shake him awake. He won't wake up.

Finnick turns around. "Come on, Katniss. There's no time! Just leave him!"

"No, Finnick!" I screech with tears rolling down my cheek (partly because of the pain and tickles across my ankles and feet, but partly because I can't believe what Finnick is saying to me). "I'm not leaving him!" I plop down not really caring what touches me now.

"Ugh, FINE!" He picks Peeta up and carries him.

I give a little smile.

We run for what seems like ages, but we can't stop no matter what.

"Me weed go red to wabba!" Finnick's voice is distant.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"WE NEED TO GET TO WATER!" I hear him this time, much clearer.

I hear a bang and a scream. What happened? Was that Finnick? Was it Peeta? I shiver at the thought. I run forward to hear a splash. This time it was the sound of my own splash.

I hit the bottom of the ocean and choke. I can't breathe! I swim up but it feels like it took me an hour to get back up to the surface.

I finally get to the top. When my face is out of the water, I feel a chill run down my spine and a cold wind stings my cheeks.

I look around for Finnick or Peeta or any faces. Nothing. Silence. Whistling of the wind.

Finnick comes up and starts to cough out blood.

"You okay?!" I swim up to him as fast as I can, ignoring the pain in my ankles and my feet.

"I couln't...do...it...Kat...niss! He is gone!" He staggered.

"Who is gone!" I start to worry.

I feel like something is missing somethi...Peeta!

"FINNICK WHERE THE HECK IS PEETA!" I scream.

He takes a minute because he is still recovering from coughing up blood. "Katniss...I am so sorry. He's gone."

"Gone? HOW COULD HE BE GONE!?" I screamed. I felt my heart pumping.

"He slipped out of my arms when I fell in the water."

I swim to shore noticing the bugs are gone. Fresh, salty tears stride down my face like a river flowing. How could I have let him die? I should have stayed there until he was awake. I never should have trusted Finnick. The name slits my throat. I feel anger and rage inside. How could he do this? He probably wanted Peeta to die so he could have me all to himself. He probably dropped Peeta and left him on purpose so he could die.

"Katniss, I didn't do it on purpose!" It was like he was reading my mind. But I don't answer back. I don't even look at him.

Finnick wipes away my tears and I slap his hand away.

"Please forgive me?" I feel my heart sink with a tinge of guiltiness.

"I guess so." I look up at him. His eyes were puffy so I'm guessing he'd been crying too. But when I look up at him, I don't see the same Finnick I did when he saved Peeta. I don't think I will ever see him the same way again.


	3. Chapter 3

It's the next night and I decide to get some sleep. Even though I'm exhausted, I can't seem to make those eyelids shut.

It is somewhere around 20:00 bacause I can hear the anthem and the booms of the cannon. I don't even want to listen. I shut my ears tight, but I can still hear muffling. At least I can't make out the words.

I wake up and I feel pressure on my chest. I look down. I'm horrified at the sight. Finnick must have fell asleep on me!

I jump up and run away!

I can't bear it anymore. No matter how much Finnick loves me, I will always be Mrs. Mellark somewhere deep down inside. Or maybe even Mrs. Hawthorne. But never Mrs. Odair.

I pause a minute to catch my breath, listening to see if maybe Finnick was following me. Good! He wasn't.  
I never, ever want to remember that handsome face again. I've never been the one for charming guys.

I sit down crying. There's no one to talk to, no one to comfort me. That thought brings back the memory of Peeta and how Finnick let him die.

"Katniss! Katniss!" I hear Peeta's desperate voice.

It was probably the jabberjays, just jabbering as usual. Then I hear Prim, then Gale, and my mother, and even the recognizable hiss of the cat I once tried to drown.

I start to bawl and I clench my ears as tight as I can. I feel like my head is about to burst, but I don't care.

I feel warm hands grab me and sit me down in a lap. Finnick!

"JUST GO AWAY I'M SICK OF YOU!" I scream until I feel like I've lost my voice.

But the hands keep rubbing me and I feel a kiss on the head. But this felt familiar. How?

I look up to a pair of comforting blue eyes.

I jump out of the lap, startled. It was Peeta! Now I really was going mad.

"Katniss, Katniss, it's okay, I've got you, and as long as you're with me, nothing will ever happen. I promise."

I scream and run away.

But then something makes me realize (I don't know what) that it actually was Peeta and all this was true.

I run back to a Peeta with a sad and confused look on his face. He looks up at me and gives me a weak smile. I could tell he had been crying.

"Katniss, I..."

Before he can finish I cut him off with a kiss.

"Katniss, I love you," he finishes.

"I love you more. There's no one I'd rather be with than you, Peeta."

We kiss again.

I lay my head in his lap while he braids my hair. This is all too familiar.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?"

"I wish I could freeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever." I look up at him while he smiles down on me.

I give a little laugh. "Me too."

"Is...is it true?" He asks, although he seems kind of embarrassed.

"Huh? Is what true?" I know what he's talking about. He's talking about me loving Gale, but I just wanted to make sure.

"About..." he gives a little sigh then continues, "about you and Gale."

"Peeta, I've always wanted to tell you that I love Gale but I love you but...ugh! I don't know who I love, okay?!"

Peeta's eyes drop, and I know he's hurt. But he wanted the truth!

"I don't mean to hurt you. You wanted the truth. I don't know Peeta. I can't explain it!"

"Katniss, it's alright if you love Gale. I mean I don't even really like him, but I only want what you want. I don't...need anybody. No one wants a baker who just burns bread. Everyone wants a handsome, talented, strong Gale!"

I feel one of his tears hit my head. I've never really seen Peeta cry. I feel selfish. He's so nice and all I do is hurt him. I wish something would jump out and kill me right now. I don't deserve Peeta. You could live a thousand times and never deserve him, you know! Haymitch's words pierce through me like a sword. He is right! I don't deserve anyone! I don't even deserve to be on this planet. If only I did die in the first Hunger Games.

Then I remember Peeta. What should I say? I'm not good with words, especially comforting words. By this time Peeta has stopped braiding my hair. "Peeta, if only I had died in the fist Hunger Games! I don't deserve a guy as good as you and I don't deserve to be living this very minute!" Why I just told him my thoughts, I don't know.

I guess I just miss his comforting words and I miss him. In fact I do love him. My whole goal is to protect him. But wait...I love Gale. Ugh!

"Katniss! Please don't talk like that." He starts to stroke my hair again.

"Well it's true!" I shout.

"No it's not. I'm glad you stayed alive. I don't know what I would do without you on this earth, Katniss. You are my life!"

Why is he so smooth? He can make anyone believe him! "Peeta, no matter what happens between Gale and I...I just don't think it will be the same." I look up at those blue eyes. I wipe away a tear and he smiles.

"I love you and I always have." He kisses me on the cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up to the sound of rustling.

I uncurl myself from Peeta's comforting arms and I look around.

"YAH !" A voice yells.

I scream and Peeta wakes up.

"FINNICK ODAIR!" I squeal. I can't help but smile even though I am still mad at him for what he did to me.

"Hahaha! Never gets old!" He grins. "Anyway, why did you run away from me?"

"Well, I was mad, for one. And then you slept with me."

I hear someone gasp in which I think was Peeta.

"I did not!" He replied.

"Well then how come I awoke with your head on my chest?!" I yelled. I was still mad.

"I swear I did not!"

"You were just jealous of Peeta so you drowned him!" Then I remembered Peeta was standing right beside me. His hand slipped out of mine.

I tried to grab it back, but he stepped back and sat down. He looked dizzy, like he was about to pass out.

"Peeta, I...I didn't mean it!"

He starts to make choking noises.

"PEETA?!"

Finnick starts to choke, too. What was going on? How come I'm not choking?

"Finnick?"

I pick Peeta up and take him to the water. I leave him there and I go back to get Finnick.

I put him down next to Peeta.

When they are fine, I sigh of relief.

But then I hear Peeta's voice say the most unusual thing. "Who are you?" I laugh at his joke.

Peeta stands there with a puzzled look on his face. Wait a minute...why would Peeta joke about that. "Peeta?"

"What's a Peeta?"

"Finnick? What's wrong with him?" But then I automatically feel stupid because if he choked, then he must have been effected by it too.

But to my surprise he answers normally. "I don't know. It's like he's lost his memory or something."

"No! This can't be happening! Finnick...DO something!"

I'm speechless. All I wanna do right now is jump in the water, go down, and never come back up. I don't care what Peeta does to keep me alive, I don't care about him right now or ever!

Why can't he like someone who is talented! Why me? There are plenty of other artistic girls in the world and I'm not one of them.

I walk out of the water and make a faceplant in the sand. I want to suffocate! I don't want to live!

That's when I feel a hand on my back. "Katniss, he's just lost his memory, it's gonna be okay."

"That's the problem, Finnick! Once you've lost you memory, there's no getting it back. He's gone forever. And I never even got a chance to say goodbye!" I start to bawl. I can't help it. Peeta "died" twice and he's back and now he really is gone forever. I don't know what to do with myself!

Peeta was right! He couldn't bear to lose me. Now I know what he meant. And it's only been five minutes.

"Katniss, there's only one thing to do now. We have to reteach him everything."

I calm down for a second, maybe this will work. "Ok." I reply.

He smiles at me and tells me it will be okay once more. But I don't believe it. What if we reteach him and he's not the same? That is my biggest fear.

It is almost night and we haven't taught him much. He still doesn't seem to remember who I am.

Tears silently roll down my cheek. He will never be the same again.

I wake to the sound of rustling...for the third time in a row! I look around and I see Johanna.

"Johanna? Why are you here?" I ask.

"I was looking for Finnick," she answers.

"Oh," I reply.

She looks at me.

"He's over here." I point to him sleeping two feet away from Peeta.

"Finnick!" She runs to him and hugs him.

"Oh, thank God it's just you!" He replies. "You scared the me!"

"Ya...um...what's wrong with Peeta?" She asks.

We look over at him. He holds up something familiar but I can't tell what it is. I have seen this thing before... What the heck is it? It's driving me crazy.

"Katniss, what's that noise?" Finnick asks me.

"What noise?" I demand. By now I was kind of worried.

"There's this buzzing noise?"

"I don't hear anything."


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't hear anything, either," Johanna includes.

But then a faint buzzing noise fades in. It sounded much like the hum of the fence back in district twelve when it is alive.

"Oh my gosh, look! It's a dog!" Peeta screams.

But it wasn't a dog at all, it was a wasp...a HUGE wasp. With huge stingers.

I don't think about me, Finnick, or even Johanna. I think about Peeta. My whole mission on this Hunger Games was to keep Peeta alive.

I plunge for Peeta and grab him. "Get your hands off me! I want her to kiss me." He points over to Johanna.

I feel like dropping him and running away but I have no time for that. How could he want Johanna instead of me? Has he been in love with her and not wanting to tell me so he wouldn't have to hurt me? But that's impossible, he knows I love Gale, too. He wouldn't do that to me.

I'm so hurt so I just reply, "You love Johanna?"

"Who's Johanna?"

"Ugh this is impossible," I mutter to myself.

"What's possible?" He asks.

"SHUT UP, PEETA!"

"People have been calling me Peeta, what is that."

I think to myself this is impossible. I give up. There is no hope for me nor Peeta!

Water hits the ground and I realize it's my tears. Why am I crying? I guess I'm just torn that Peeta loves Johanna.

I drop Peeta to the ground and he lets out a shrill "OW!"

At this point I don't care if I hurt him. In fact, I hope He gets stung to death by the huge wasp that is now getting closer because its buzz it is getting louder and louder by the second.

Suddenly I feel a sharp pain in my neck and...

I must have fallen asleep or something because I wake up dozed off in mid-thought.

But I'm not in the Hunger Games anymore. I'm in Gale's room.

Gale looks at me, smiling. "Hey, Catnip. Miss me?"

"What's going on? Where's Peeta?"

"Peeta? Ohh, he got his memory back!"

"He did? Where is he?" I don't know why but I'm anxious to see him. I feel a little awkward, too because I never talk about Peeta in front of him.

"Look, Katniss, I'm sorry...my actions got the best of me," he answers seriously because he is not smiling.

What's going on? What did he do to him? "Gale, what did you do?!"

"He's...he's gone. I killed him."

"Gale...how could you do this?! I loved Peeta! He was the one I wanted, not you!"

A tear slips down his face. I walk out and slam the door behind me. How could Gale do this? He knew I loved Peeta, and he was just jealous.

I sit down by Peeta's grave.

Since Peeta has always been so artistic, I decided to honor him in some way. I pick some flowers, but it feels the same way it did when Rue died. I had put some flowers around her body to honor her ditrict.

And that's how I wanted it to end with Peeta.

After his grave was being all done covered with flowers, I lay down my mockingjay pin on the dirt where there are no flowers.

I sit down with tears running down my face, remembering what he had said one day. "My nightmares are usually about losing you." His words echo through my head. His nightmare has just became mine.

I go home to find a crying mom. "Mom, what's happened?"

"Gale killed Prim!"

What the heck? Why would he do this? How could he do this? Pretty much everyone I love is gone. First Gale, then Peeta, and now this! What I feel right now is more than anger. I feel rage. I feel like I could kill someone right now.

I pinch myself several times, to make sure this is all not a dream. But I don't awake. I want to go back to Gale's house and ask him how I even got home, but I hate him now and I will never talk to him again.

I run out the house with a knife in my hand. I don't want to know anything at this point. I scream and trip and I feel a sharp pain in my chest. The whole world is spinning and the last thing I see is red liquid and puss coming out of my chest.

* * *

I look down at my chest. But nothing is on it, no knife, no blood, no puss. I look around and realize I'm still in the Hunger Games.

I itch my neck and..."YOW!" I scream. I force myself to put hand on the itch and feel it. A bump. I must've gotten stung.

I look around for Peeta. There he is in the same place he has always been.

I go up to him and I hug him. His eyes pop open. All I feel is wind and hitting the ground.

"I told you I want that hott girl!"

Of course! Peeta's memory isn't back, yet.

I walk back over to him. "Peeta, it's me, Katniss. We love each other, remember?" Tears rain down my cheeks and my lips, and then make their way down my neck.

"Beep, beep." The noise is familiar, but where from?

Then it hits me...no really, it hits me. A metal ball tied to a parachute lands on my head.

"Try and give this to Peeta -H" it says.

Oh, thank goodness! It's medicine for Peeta's memory. I smile, knowing that I'm on camera, and give Haymitch a silent 'thank you'.

I walk up to Peeta. "I know you don't love me, and I'm sorry for hugging you, so please except this 'I'm sorry' gift?" I bat my eylashes like they do in cartoons.

He takes it out of my hand. "What is it?"

"It's a sweet drink I made for you. It tastes really good. Please try it."

He takes a sip out of it and swallows. "You lied! This tastes terrible!"

* * *

A few hours later, the medicine hasn't worked.

I think I will just give up. There's no hope for Peeta. I really did love him.

Finnick and Johanna arrive to see me in tears. "What's happened?!" Finnick asks me worridley.

"A dream...and Peeta. Haymitch gave me this medicine to give him, but it's not working."

"Where is he?" Johanna asks.

"He's over there sleeping."

Finnick walks toward him and wakes him up, even though it is no use. I start to cry again.

"Katniss, why are you crying? How did we even get here?" Peeta asks in a solemn tone.

Wait a minute...Peeta?

I run up and give him a hug. "Do you remember me?"

"Yes, Katniss, how could I ever forget you?"

"You choked and lost your memory and you said you loved Johanna!"

She takes a step back. "He what?"

"He loved you and he hated me and, oh Peeta!" I wraps my arms around him once more and I give him a kiss on the lips.

"Katniss, I..." He kisses me on the lips again.

Suddenly a cannon booms twice. I scan my eyes across the area and I'm relieved to see Finnick and Johanna still there.

It is starting to get dark. We search around the forest area for a place to stay. We finally settle ourselves in a cave.

Johanna and Finnick are asleep. But I can't sleep.

I guess Peeta must have heard me rustling around because he asked me if I couldn't sleep.

"Nope, could you?"

"No. I miss you being right here with me."

"Me, too." I snuggle up close to him and we doze off. I awake to the sound of the anthem.

I crawl out of the cozy cave and up in the sky I see the faces of Wiress and Beetee. Then I see a guy from district 2, which he was named Brutus. Then it projects the most familiar face.

Finnick Odair.

I look back in the cave when I notice a knife in his chest. Then my eyes roll off to a guys who had a knife in his arm. It was Brutus. Brutus must have killed Finnick and Johanna must have killed Brutus.

Where was Johanna?

"Peeta." I shake him. "Peeta."

Once he has awoken, he looks around and notices Finnick and Brutus.

"What happened?" He takes hold of my hand because he must notice the tear from my eye.

"Finnick died." Saying the words made me cry harder.

Peeta starts to stroke my hand. I feel his arms wrap around my waist.

He must know what I'm going through.

"He was the one that kept you alive. He couldn't bear to see me cry!" I burry my face in Peeta's chest.

"I'm sure he's watching you right now Katniss and feeling pain. He probably can't stand to see you cry right now."

"He was a good guy, Peeta, and he was especially a good friend!"

"I know, Katniss. But you eventually have to let friends go. I know how you feel." He kisses the top of my head."It'll be okay, Katniss. You will see him again one day," he whispers.

I don't know why but Peeta is right, but I guess that is because he is always right. "Thank you, Peeta," I whisper back to him.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up the next morning I notice that Peeta is gone.

"Peeta?" I call out silently to see if he was in the cave. No reply.

"PEETA?!" I scream.

I run out of the cave looking in there to make a quick one last look and...SLAM.

Peeta falls to the ground, along with me. "Gosh, Peeta don't scare me like that! Where were you?" I didn't want to sound desperate, but I couldn't help but hug him at least.

He hugs me back. "I was getting some water. It's okay, Katniss."

"Good."

We stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds and then he says, "Guess what?"

"Huhh?" But I was still dazed into his big, shiny blue eyes.

"It's a spile!"

"A spile?"

"Yes. You stick it in a tree and water comes out the other end."

Oh! That's what it is! I thought I recognized the odd object. But I didn't have time to think about it because I was distracted with the buzzing of the wasp. What even happened to the wasp, anyway?

"Well, can I have some?" I just now realized how parched I was.

"Of course." He smiles and hands the basket over to me. I take large gulps and before I know it, all of the water is gone.

"Katniss! You drank all the water!" He said in a joking tone. He smiles and says, "Come on, let's get some more."

We walk to the biggest tree we can find, hand in hand, and we try and remember the moments we had together. If we're gonna die, we might as well make the most of our lives while we still have it.

Peeta tells me the story of when he first saw me.

"...Your hand shot straight up, and at that time, I couldn't take my eyes off of you. I even watched you going home every day."

At first I don't know what to say. Especially since it is kind of awkward.

"Say something."

"Sorry, I was deep in thought."

"About what?" He gives my hand a little squeeze, looks over at me, and gives a playful little smile.

"Well about Prim, and my mother and..." Can I trust Peeta with my feelings about Gale? He never really liked Gale, and Gale never liked Peeta all that much. No, I shouldn't talk to him. Especially the fact that we may be on camera right this very second.

"Katniss, you can trust me with anything," he responds, like he is reading my thoughts.

"I know." But I don't want to keep talking. "Look, there's a big tree!" I point, changing the subject.

He stabbed the tree with the knife from Finnick's chest. Just looking at the bloody knife makes me sick.

"Couldn't you use the knife from Brutus' chest?" I ask, still disgusted by the knife in the tree at this moment.

"Well, yes, I could. But this knife is stronger. And plus, the other was actually Finnick's knife. Would you rather you the one that he killed you with?" He paused a second."Sorry...stupid question."

We both laugh, although I am still kind of recovering about Finnick and I don't feel like laughing. But if I don't, Peeta will just ask me what wrong and we will have to go through another emotional moment.

I love when Peeta comforts me, but I don't feel like comforting right now. I feel like more water.

"Here, Katniss." He smiles and hands me some water.

"No, you take it. I just drank a whole bunch of water. And I wasn't the one who got it from the tree. Please take it." I push it back to him.

"Don't mind if I do." He takes huge gulps while I stand there cracking up.

"And that, Mr. Mellark, is why I will always love you. We should better head back to the cave."

We head back. But when I walk in, all of our stuff is gone. Who took it?

Peeta just looks at me with a blank expression.

When I run out, I keep running, leaving Peeta behind. What was I doing? Was I finally going mad? I hear a cannon.

Was it Peeta?

I run back, not finding him.

I trip and my forehead hits the forcefield. My legs go numb. Then my arms, then all of me. Everything, but my mind is numb. I can't even see anything but blurs.

Sweat pours down my back, and all I can think about is Peeta and how much pain I feel. I probably just killed him, along with myself.

I silently cry to myself, asking my mind what I did wrong.

I see a foggy figure coming down to me.

When my eyes clear up, there he was. I was so thankful that it was just him.

"P...ee...t..." But my mouth won't work. It is numb, too.

"Katniss, no." He starts to cry.

"Peet don cry." My voice is shaky. I feel like an idiot.

"No, Katniss. It's not your turn to die."

Tears make a heavy thunderstorm and rain down on me. "I love you."

"I love you more," I whisper. But I see an object. I am probably dead and they are taking my bloody body.

"Katniss please don't go...I can't live without..."

But I close my eyes and turn my ears off. I don't want it to end this way. Not like it did with Rue.

Rue. Precious little Rue.

What is Prim thinking of me, right now? She's probably crying right now and mother is stroking her hair telling her it will be alright, when she is feeling the same way, too.

I hear the cannon roar. More tears hit my face and I feel him kiss me and lay his head down on my chest.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Catnip!" Gale calls.

"Gale? Is that you?"

It takes my eyes a little bit to adjust to the light.

"Who else would it be?"

"Oh." I smile at him when my eyes finally adjust.

I get up and hug him.

"What happened? Why am I here?"

The others made an escape plan," he answers.

He leads me up to the room where Haymitch is.

I'm surprised to not see him drunk or drinking for once.

"Hey, sweethart."

I look at him. "Where's Peeta?"

"Who? Oh, um him? He's still in the arena fighting to the death."

His words made me furious! "Haymitch! He will never survive!"

I look up at the screen that he was watching. He must have thought I died because he was still sulking there. He is probably going to go mad. I was his whole life. I was the only thing he was living for. He will probably just die on purpose now.

"It will be alright," Haymitch splurts out of his big mouth. All I can think about right now is how mad I am at him.

"No it's not! He thinks I'm dead! How is he ever going to come back knowing that I am dead?!"

I feel Gale's hand rubbing my back.

I turn around and hug him. "At least I still have you!"

But then he says to me something I would have never imagined. "Katniss, there is no more disteict twelve."


End file.
